questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Force Bolt
Force Bolt, full name Aronson's Arcane Arbalest of Action and Reaction, is an offensive Spell. It casts a small globe of forceful magical energy which can be used against enemies. It first appears in Quest for Glory II and is available in all following games. Force Bolt requires 6 MP to cast in the second, third, and fourth games. In Quest for Glory V, Force Bolt's cost is increased to 12 MP. Learning Force Bolt is learned in Quest for Glory II by purchasing the spell scroll from Keapon Laffin in Shapeir. The spell costs 20 dinars. A Magic User created in a game after Quest for Glory II will already have the knowledge of Force Bolt when he begins. Function As an offensive spell, Force Bolt can be used to cause damage to enemies. Its primary function, however, is to provide the caster with the means to push objects from a distance. Force Bolt can thus be used to flip a distant switch, push an object over, or knock an object off a ledge. Another facet of the spell is that the globe of energy can rebound off targets. In Quest for Glory II, this can be used to great effect to repeatedly push objects, or to rebound off a wall to attack a target indirectly, depending on the situation. In Quest for Glory V, the globe will rebound several times as long as it continually connects with a wall of some sort. The globe will dissipate upon hitting a living creature, which includes the Hero. The effect is not explored in Quest for Glory III or Quest for Glory IV. Force Bolt is a direct attack spell, meaning it can be subjected to Reversal. Force Bolt can be used underwater, making it a viable direct attack option in Quest for Glory V. Special Uses Force Bolt has specific non-combat uses in the series: Quest for Glory II: *During the WIT Initiation Test, Force Bolt is used during the Water test to widen the crack in the ice block after Flame Dart has been cast on it. It can also be used during the Fire test to knock over the door. *The spell can be used in the Forbidden City. To the left of the waterfall is a small windhole that pushes air through it. Casting Force Bolt on the rocks above the hole will cause them to collapse and seal the hole. *Force Bolt, among other means, can be used to take down the Eunuch patrolling the rampart of the Emir's Palace. *Force Bolt, along with Fetch, can be used to disrupt one of the candles in the Ritual Chamber in the Emir's Palace. *The spell is also used to defeat Ad Avis. Once the ritual has been disrupted, Force Bolt can be cast at a pillar on the left wall, where it will rebound onto the nearby brazier, which will be knocked onto Ad Avis, knocking him off the balcony. Alternatively, the hero can simply move to the opposite side of the room and cast Force Bolt directly upon the brazier; however, this is unnecessarily time consuming. Quest for Glory III: *Force Bolt is one of many methods the Hero may use to apprehend Harami during their first encounter. Although the Hero will be called before the Council for his use of magic within the walls of Tarna, he will ultimately suffer no punishment for it. *When dueling with the Leopardman Shaman, the Hero can use Force Bolt to break out of his Cage of Thorns spell. *After destroying the Demon Wizard, the Hero can use Force Bolt to push the Gate Orb back into the World Gate. Quest for Glory IV: *In the Squid Stone area, Force Bolt can be used to dislodge the rocks holding the Bonsai Bush in place. *The spell can be used to knock a branch of berries off of the Elderbury Bush. *In the Bone Cave, once the bones trap the Hero, a smart combination of Flame Dart, Frost Bite, and Force Bolt will shatter the bones. Quest for Glory V: *When trying to access Science Island, the Hero will need to hit a switch at a distance while standing in a gondola. Force Bolt can be used to hit the switch. Training The spell is trained by being cast repeatedly. In Quest for Glory III, the spell can only be trained when it is cast in a savannah or jungle screen. Importing/Hybrid If a Magic User is imported and didn't have Force Bolt for any reason in the previous game, he will be given Force Bolt in the new game. This applies for the third, fourth, and fifth games. If a Hybrid character is created and is given Magic, he will be given the Force Bolt Spell in the third, fourth, and fifth games. He will able to get it the normal way in Quest for Glory II. Trivia *Tritons use Force Bolt when they attack. Category:Spells